peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to the Dragon Village/Oh, My Mysterious Lady and Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple's New Plot
(In the forest later, the heroes are now flying to the direction of the Dragon Clan Village when they noticed Kirby and the younger kids feeling a little tired) Koharu: Are you tired? Younger kids: (Nods) Yes. Kirby: (Nods tiredly) Poyo.... Kanta: We have plenty of time before sundown. Darkwing: So we'll rest. (The heroes smiled, glad to hear that. Then on the ground, the heroes rested for a bit. Noticing a huge Macintosh apple on a high tree branch, the heroes decide to eat it since they're hungry. Then Shadow used Chaos Control to get it. But suddenly, upon reappearing on the ground, he accidentally slipped on a nearby rock and cuts his side, much to the heroes' concern) Rouge: Shadow! Webby: Are you alright? Shadow: (Calmly groans in pain) That hurt. (Feeling sorry for Shadow with the heroes, Jin then looked at his knit vest, which he just cleaned the mud off of at the beach earlier after the escape from the Black Castle. Then he removed it and ripped it up a bit to make it like a bandage and tied it on Shadow's body, bandaging his wound) Shadow: Jin? Why...? Jin: I had to. Don't want it infected. (The heroes smiled softly at Jin's good deed, glad to know Shadow will be fine for now. Then Arren and Therru realized something and explained) Arren: Back at our village, Celadon, our medicine woman, she can heal Shadow for us. Therru: So, until she does, Shadow, you will have to wear Jin's knit vest. Launchpad: (Agreeing) To prevent your wound from getting infected like Jin said. Shadow: (Nods) Understood. (Suddenly, they heard faraway rustling in the bushes. Suspicious, the heroes hid themselves in the nearby bushes and then the source of the faraway rustling is revealed to be the pirates, the serious crew members, Ruber, and Negaduck calmly livid, and the bumbling crew members and Popple exhausted. And even Drake, Ratigan, Jenner, and Vicious' cuts are healed thanks to Dimentio magically healing them. After catching their breaths, the pirates spoke up) Team Rocket: I say we head back to the ship. Krang: Since we failed the master plan on marooning Therru and Arren, along with Kanta's friends.... Shredder: And Darkwing's daughter.... Popple: We'll sail away for all we care. (Ruber and Negaduck glared at Popple and the crew. Then during these next two lines by Ruber and Negaduck, Kanta silently huddled the heroes and they got an idea together) Negaduck: We are not sailing away yet! Ruber: We keep telling you all; Not until we kill Kanta Pan, Darkwing Duck, Kirby, Launchpad McQuack, and Darkwing’s daughter, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard, for good! Krang: But how long are we going to keep up with this goose chase? Bebop: Oh.... (Snorts) I'm tired.... Rocksteady: Ooh, and hungry.... Vicious: And we want to go back to the ship. (Ruber got really mad) Ruber: And you want to go back to the ship?! Negaduck: What kind of pirates are you?! (Suddenly, they heard ten female voices singing some soft cadenzas, getting the pirates' attention) Bushroot: What was that? Liquidator: Will of the Wisps? Megavolt: Or could they be land sirens? Quackerjack: If they are, good vocals. (Suspicious along with the crew, Ruber and Zedd snapped at the four) Zedd: Quiet, cretins! Ruber: We'll find out soon enough. (Hidden in the bushes, the singing came from the female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise. With the pirates, Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple pushed Ernesto, Drake, Brer Fox, and Ratigan to the source of the voices) Popple: Go check it out. Negaduck: No screwing up. Ruber: And keep on target. (Ernesto, Drake, Brer Fox, and Ratigan spoke up to the "Voices") Ratigan: Hey, mysterious ladies. Drake: Who are you really? (The female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise, as part of the heroes' plan under Kanta’s group's cue, took advantage of their curiosity) Female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise: You'll possibly see soon enough. Drake: Are you, by any chance, beautiful babes? (A short pause, then....) Female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise: (Voice-over) Yes. (The four pirates wink at the crew while they rolled their eyes, for they knew those four are suckers for women) Brer Fox: Do you have beautiful voices? Ernesto: That sing good cadenzas, yes, no? Female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise: (Voice-over) Yes! (The female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise then came out in cloaks and started vocalizing. Drake, Ernesto, Brer Fox, and Ratigan became love-struck, as if they were seduced) Drake: They are ladies! (The female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise vocalized some more until their held notes made the crew, except the love-struck four crew members, cover their ears) Shredder: Too loud! Ratigan: They’re beautiful singers, too! (The four crew members then started chasing the female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise, only for them to scamper away into another bush) Drake: Oh, my mysterious lady Ernesto: What is your name? (Brer Fox and Ratigan peeked in the other bush, but Elise, Morgana, and the female Mobians are gone already) Brer Fox: Oh, my mysterious lady Ratigan: From whence have you came? (The female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise peeks out of another bush and uses their index fingers to seductively usher the four crew members to come to them) Female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise: La-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la (The four crew members move to the female Mobians, Elise, and Morgana slowly but the girls ducked under the bush) Ratigan: Answer my plea Brer Fox: Who may ye be? (He clears the bush, but the female Mobians, Elise, and Morgana are gone again. Suddenly, Rouge comes up from behind and kicks Drake’s butt literally) Drake: Doof! (The female Mobians, Elise, and Morgana sings some notes. Then as the four crew members turned around to see behind them, the female Mobians snuck behind the anthro fox, pulled his pants down, revealing his boxers with red hearts, and the female Mobians, Elise, and Morgana then sang some notes again. As the ten girls continued the note singing, Brer Fox, who pulled up his pants, almost grabs Cream's arm, but she shrieked and ran off with the four crew members pursuing her and the female Mobians, Elise, and Morgana still. Ruber and Negaduck’s crew and Kanta’s group went after them) Drake: Oh, my mysterious lady Ernesto: What is your name? (As he and Ratigan sang the next part, Drake, along with Brer Fox and Ernesto, noticed a piece of moss, thinking it's one of the girls' cloaks, and begins pulling on it) Drake and Ratigan: Take off that veil And let me see your face Brer Fox and Ernesto: Why hide your beauty Beneath that tender lace? (As the four crew members repeated this line three times, only a little faster, the four crew members continued pulling, as the female Mobians, Elise, and Morgana, who is watching him from on top of a tree branch, sang some notes) Four crew members: Take off that veil And let me see your face Why hide your beauty Beneath that tender lace? Take off that veil And let me see your face Why hide your beauty Beneath that tender lace? (After singing this line, the four crew members finally got to the end and saw it was actually moss) Drake: Yech! (He, Brer Fox, Ratigan, and Ernesto then noticed the female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise on the tree branch with their backs turned and began to get love-struck even more, with the female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise not noticing) Four crew members: What’s your secret? Female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise: La-la-la-la-la-la Four crew members: Tell your secret Female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise: La-la-la-la-la-la Four crew members: Speak, oh, speak, oh, speak I pray thee Tell me, oh, tell me Your name (The female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise then started singing in a series of cadenzas. As they slowly came down the tree landing on the ground gracefully on their feet, not noticing that the four crew members are still watching, they suddenly, and unknowingly, got their cloaks caught on a branch, which then slowly pulled off of them, revealing themselves to the four crew members, who suddenly became shocked and surprised. Even Ruber, Negaduck, and the crew noticed. Kanta and his friends saw all of this and motioned the female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise to stop. After the female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise finished singing, Ruber and Negaduck turned to the four crew members and the rest of the crew) Ruber and Negaduck: (Whispering) It’s Kanta Ogaki and his friends. (The crew, along with the other four members, grinned evilly and started to slowly sneak up on the female Mobians, Morgana, Elise, Kanta, and the group as the female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise began to conclude their singing. Kanta and the group, seeing this, ushered the female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise to stop. As they slowly stopped and turned, the four crew members are right in front of them and they screamed. After Morgana blasted a magic blast at the four crew members, they were about to run when the pirates grabbed them) Cream: Let go of us! (The heroes were about to fight back when Ruber aimed his hook at the female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise) Ruber: Surrender right now, or these girls will die! Cortex: So what’s it going to be? Them or you? (Quickly thinking, Tracey threw a rock from a cloth he has, and the rock smacked Ruber in the stomach, making him collapse on his crew, making them released the female Mobians, Morgana, and Elise. Then the pirates chased the heroes through the forest until they reached a cliffedge. Just when Kanta and his group were about to fly, Quackerjack threw a device at them, and upon the device reaching the heroes, it activated a laser cage, trapping the heroes in it) Quackerjack: Playtime's over! (Ash and Pikachu attacked the laser bars, but the Electric Shock attack didn't work, and Ash was knocked back, shocked by the bars. Ruber, Negaduck, and their crew came up to them in anticipation) Ruber: Now what execution shall we think of for all of you? Negaduck: I say we cook the animals into food and make the humans walk the plank off this cliffedge. Ruber: (Eyeing Scorbunny and the duck kids) Yes. I always like rabbit and duck stew…. Negaduck: (Eyeing Pikachu) Or exterminated pests…. Ruber: (Eyeing a quivering Togepi) And maybe even scrambled eggs…. (Togepi almost fainted, but Misty comforted him) Misty: (Angrily to the pirates) Have you no hearts?! Pirates: Nope. Brer Fox: (Licking his lips hungrily) I like the sound of those food! (Just when the fox prepared to grab some firewood, Brer Bear spoke up) Brer Bear: I know. Instead of humans walking the plank, I rather knock their heads clean off. (Brer Fox got surprised and angry while Ruber and Negaduck got annoyed) Negaduck: (Annoyed) Oh brother, more of this knocking their heads clean off idea. Ruber: (Annoyed) Tell me about it. Brer Fox: (In calm anger) No, no, Brer Bear. The captain and admiral said we’re making the humans walk the plank off the cliff edge while we eat the animals. Ruber: That’s right. (After Ruber got Kanta’s group out of their cage, they backed them up the cliffedge, preventing them from flying away and/or escape their watery grave by pointing their bladed and/or shooting weapons at them) Brer Bear: But I wanna…. (Brer Fox began to lose his patience) Brer Fox: No! I say we do what the captain and admiral says! Negaduck: Yeah! Get real! Ruber: Orders are orders! Jenner: Better listen to them. Brer Bear: (Ignoring Jennr) Aw, come on…. Brer Fox: (Angrily) Shut it! (Ruber and Negaduck grabbed Kanta and Darkwing and held them over the cliff edge. Kanta’s group then secretly noticed No-Face quietly hiding beneath the sharp rocks below. Coming up with an idea, Kanta’s group secretly smiled slyly, believing their idea will work. During this, the argument between the pirates continued) Brer Fox: The captain and admiral said animals get eaten and humans get the walking the plank punishment! Brer Bear: (Starting to get angry) Now look…. Brer Fox: No, no, no! We’re going to do what…! (Finally, at the same time Kanta’s group finished secretly smiling slyly, Brer Bear lost his temper and grabbed Brer Fox by the shirt, surprising the bumbling crew members and shocking the serious ones) Brer Bear: NOW LOOK!! (He held his club at Brer Fox as he calmed down angrily) Brer Bear: I wanna knock their heads clean off. (Suddenly, Kanta spoke up, getting the pirates’ attention) Kanta: You know what? Go ahead. Knock our heads clean off if you like. (Brer Bear turned to Brer Fox and the crew triumphantly as he put Brer Fox down) Brer Bear: There, see? They agree with me. Darkwing: Kanta is not finished, however. Brer Bear: (Unaware at first) That’s right. (Realizes) Wait, what? Kanta: Just go ahead and knock our heads clean off. Gosalyn: But there’s one thing we don’t want you to do. Ruber: And what’s that? Kanta: We do not want you and the crew to throw all of us into the cliffedge. Lillie: (Secretly being overdramatically scared) Yeah. Even I’m feeling scared thinking of a cruel death like that. Launchpad: (Secretly being overdramatic) Oh, the horror! (The pirates thought it over. Then Ruber and Negaduck came up with an idea) Negaduck: I know. We’ll just have to hang them! (Kanta’s group got surprised) Go: You what? Negaduck: He said we’ll just have to hang you until you're dead. Callahan: Like that idea? Kanta: (Playing along) You know what. Go ahead. Hang us. Darkwing: (Playing along) Make us swing. But we’re begging you, do not throw all of us down the cliffedge. (The pirates thought it over again. Then Team Rocket spoke up) Jessie: I know. James, Meowth, and I’ll just have to shoot you dead. James and Meowth: That's right! Koharu: (Nervously) Oh boy. Webby: (Nervously) Really? Jessie: That’s right. James: We shall shoot you dead with our pistols. Meowth: After I claw you. Kanta: (Playing along) Okay. Go ahead. Shoot us dead with your pistols. Launchpad: (Playing along) But don’t you dare throw all of us down the cliffedge. (The pirates thought it over. Then Brer Fox spoke up) Brer Fox: I know something better. I guess we’ll just have to skin ya! Gosalyn: Skin us? Brer Fox: Yes. We’re gonna skin ya. Kanta: (Playing along) Oh, okay. Go ahead and skin us. Gosalyn: (Playing along) But there’s one thing we’re begging you not to do. Ruber: And what is it exactly? Kanta's group: Please, oh, please, oh, please, whatever you do…. Don’t throw all of us down the cliffedge. (The pirates noticed the sharp rocks beneath the cliff edge, but thankfully didn’t notice No-Face, and surprise, surprise, they fell for the reverse psychology trick Kanta’s group tricked them with) Ruber: We got it! Negaduck: Yeah! Ruber and Negaduck: Let’s throw the humans and the animals down the cliffedge! Brer Bear: (Unaware at first) Oh, that’s a good…. (Realizes) No, wait. Actually, all I said was I am gonna knock their heads clean off. (Thinking fast before Brer Bear could use his club, Ruber and Negaduck quickly threw Kanta’s group, both humans and animals, down towards the sharp rocks below the cliffedge. Then suddenly, a wave of water splashed over the rocks, blocking out the view of the good guys. Below, Kanta’s group luckily dodged the sharp rocks beneath the water and No-Face helped them to shelter at the shores secretly via underwater. Up above while the heroes secretly got to shore, Ruber, Negaduck, and the crew, except Brer Bear, Bebop, and Rocksteady, mockingly saluted to Kanta’s group. But when they noticed Brer Bear, Bebop, and Rocksteady not doing it, Brer Fox grabbed Brer Bear's hat and made him salute too, making Brer Bear and even Bebop and Rocksteady, who noticed that, realize and salute with them too. Then, the pirates heard Kanta’s group’s laughter, snapping out of their saluting. They looked, and to their shock, noticed them flying in the air) Kanta and Gosalyn: (Laughing) Got ya! Darkwing: You really think that’ll be the end of us? Launchpad: Guess again. (He points below. Suddenly, the pirates heard ticking) Ruber: Uh-oh. Negaduck: (In annoyance) Not again. (With that distraction, Kanta’s group then flew above the forest to return to the Dragon Clan Village while the pirates retreated back to the ship. After returning to the ship, the pirates were already cleaned up from their botched-up mission) Brer Fox: Those brats will pay for what they did to us! Vicious: My sentiments exactly. Shredder: I mean, humiliated? (Scoffs) I’ve seen better days, but...! Krang: Well, let’s just hope the captain and admiral come to their senses. Brer Bear: Meaning we'll sail away? Krang: What's it to ya, Brer Bear? (Back in the captain and admiral’s headquarters, Ruber and Negaduck, now cleaned up along with Popple and the mates and Negaduck wearing a new set of clothes identical to his old ones, are livid) Negaduck: Alright, these humiliations have gone too far! Ruber: We need to figure out a new plan to destroy those brats! Bushroot: Get a grip. Zedd: Why not just figure out what Kanta Ogaki and his friends' weakness is. (Ruber and Negaduck understood, still angry) Negaduck: Good idea! Ruber: But what is their weakness?! (Suddenly, Megavolt spoke up) Megavolt: Let's just say there's trouble on the island. Women trouble, that is. Ruber, Negaduck, Popple, and mates: Women trouble? (Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator realized what Megavolt meant, as if they knew of this as well) Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator: Oh, that! Popple: What are ya talking about? Megavolt: Well, my fellas and I don’t want this rumor to go on, but.... Liquidator: Brer Fox and Brer Bear told us, from when we temporally split up to spread and search prior to capturing Therru and Arren.... Bushroot: That they overheard Kanta Ogaki's group banishing Rika Nonaka. Quackerjack: That's right. And then as soon as Rika left in banishment, they came back to us when us pirates met up again and then told us. (He pulls Mr. Banana Brain out) Quackerjack: (In high-pitched voice) That's exactly what happened, jack'n. (Ruber and Negaduck snapped in anger) Ruber and Negaduck: What does this have to do with Kanta Ogaki's...! (They suddenly realized what the Fearsome Four just said) Ruber: Wait. Did you say Kanta Ogaki's group has banished Rika Nonaka? Fearsome Four: Well, yeah. Megavolt: They did. Negaduck: Why did they? Liquidator: It was because of those four girls named Elise Oriana III, Satsuki Kusakabe, Morgana Macawber, and Yi, Captain and Admiral. Quackerjack: (In normal voice) And Rika got jealous of them spending time together with Ogaki and Darkwing that she tried to kill those four girls. Megavolt: But what happened next? We tell you what happens next. Ogaki and Darkwing, along with their group, rescued the girls before they were killed. Bushroot: And that is why Rika was banished in the first place. Negaduck: Wow. Puppetmon, Zedd, and Team Rocket: We had no idea. Popple: Which one of those girls are those boys hanging out with? Ruber: Yes, who? Liquidator: According to Brer Fox and Brer Bear, this Satsuki is hanging out with Kanta and this Morgana with Darkwing Duck. Popple: So this Elise and Yi are.... Liquidator: Same. Quackerjack: But this Satsuki and Morgana mostly. (Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple, upon hearing this, smiled evilly and started thinking of a plan) Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple: Well, well.... Megavolt: That’s why we have to leave, Captain, Admiral, and Assistant Captain. Bushroot: This is not a place for two respectable pirates like you. And Popple. (With a new plan in motion already, Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple got excited) Ruber: That’s it, guys! Negaduck: That’s it! (Negaduck slaps Megavolt down on the ground and the mates soon think Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple are finally agreeing to leave Neverland as Megavolt recovered) Puppetmon: Thank goodness you agree, Captain, Admiral, and Assistant Captain! Ruber: We must move it! Meowth: Yes, sir! James: The sooner we get going, the better! Negaduck: Indeed! Ruber: A jealous female can be tricked into anything like this. (Puppetmon hands Negaduck another one of his hats and after Negaduck puts it on, he, Ruber, and Popple were about to leave when Megavolt responded to what the admiral just said) Megavolt: Wait! “Jealous female?” Quackerjack: Wait, what? (Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple turned to them) Popple: Yes, obviously! Negaduck: We'll also figure out Ogaki and his friends' weakness during this. Ruber: And if we impress that little fairy, convince her we’re eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a (Winks his eye) certain hideout. Fearsome Four and Team Rocket: (Confused) Certain...? (Realizes) Oh yeah! Negaduck: You know what hideout we’re talking about, right? Jessie: Yeah! James: Ditto for Jessie! Meowth: The Spanish Main! (After a short pause, Negaduck slaps his palm on his face in annoyance and got angry with Ruber) Ruber: No! Kanta Ogaki’s hideout! Negaduck: Can’t you do anything right? Zedd: For once? Liquidator: (Confused) I thought we were leaving the island, Captain, Admiral, and Assistant Captain? Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Team Rocket: (Confused) Yeah? Negaduck and Popple: Not yet. Ruber: Right now, we are going to find Rika and convince her to tell us where the hideout is. (The mates, except Zedd who knows already, realized) Mates: Oh.... Puppetmon: But where will we find her? Ruber: Figure out where? (A short pause, then....) Mates except Zedd: The forest? (Ruber gives a haughty gesture that means a haughty "Thank you" to them) Popple: Well, I wish you luck in finding her. Ruber: Popple, you are coming with. (Surprised, Popple got angry while the mates followed) Popple: Boo! Boo, I say! I have no interest in finding a fairy! (But his comment was ignored by everyone as they left to the rowboat and rowed towards Neverland to find Rika and, possibly Kanta's group's weakness) Coming up: After a fun celebration party commemorating Therru and Arren's rescue at the Dragon Clan Village, Kanta's group brings all of their friends, especially Satsuki and Morgana, to see the fairies' dance in Pixie Hollow, which results Kanta and Satsuki and Darkwing and Morgana to join in in a romantic way. Unknown to the heroes, Ruber, Negaduck, Popple, and the mates witnessed the whole thing and decide to trick Elise's group into believing that if they think over the pirates' offer to join their crew by being their storytellers and tell a story to the pirates, they will leave Kanta and his friends alone. Then Elise's group, upon given that offer, tricks the pirates into thinking they will think over their offer after telling a story to the pirates, unaware that the pirates are tricking them into believing that they give up their obsession towards Kanta's group. Then afterwards, while the heroes learn of how Elise's group tricked the pirates in order to save Kanta's group and celebrate with a party at Hangman's Tree, Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple's mates successfully bring Rika to the ship and Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple are gonna make Rika do something horrible that will make Rika feel bad for it. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies